Don't Put On That Wedding Dress
by cuteshortie190
Summary: Quil only wants Claire to be happy. That's why he hid the fact that he imprinted on her a secret. Now she's getting married to a guy who gets drunk and doesnt really care for her. Can Quil get Claire to change her mind and come to him, or is it to late?
1. He hit me

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILGHT!**

He hit me

POV Quil

_Knock Knock….Knock Knock_

"Yeah?" I said sleepy.

"Quil? It's Claire can I come in?" By the sound of her voice she had been crying. I opened my front door to see Claire standing there crying holding an overnight bag.

"Claire, what happened?" I asked looking at her as she walked inside.

"Dillon got drunk and hit me. It's only a week until the wedding Quil and he decided to go and get drunk! I asked him if he had been drinking, and he said be quiet women and I said don't talk to me like I'm a piece of trash then he slapped me say shut whore and punched me in my stomach. I waited until he passed out and got some stuff and left." Claire said crying into my shoulder. "Can I stay here the night?"

"Of Course you don't even need to ask something like that." I said hugging her, "You can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch." I started to walk over to the couch.

Claire tugged on my hand, "Can you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone." She said looking down at her feet.

"Of course," I said squeezing her hand. We walked to my room and I made room on the bed for Claire. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. I laid there looking at my best friend smiling. Then I remember what that bastard had done to her.

_*Flash Back*_

_3 months before the fight._

_Ring Ring…_

"_Hey Claire, it's Quil, can you meet me at our meeting spot….there's something I need to tell you."_

"_Yeah, of course I'll be right there." Claire said into the phone._

"_Alright see you in a few." I said before hanging up the phone. _

_I smiled at the thought of seeing Claire. I was going to tell her I love her more than a friend and had imprinted on her long ago….but then he came into the picture._

"_Hey Quil!" Claire said smiling and waving as she saw me. _

"_Hey," I said smiling, "I'm glad you could come." I leaned down and hugged her._

"_Yeah, no problem, so what's going on?" she asked eyeing me._

"_I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should say anything." I said looking down at my feet._

"_I have something to tell you too," she said smiling, "Dillon proposed to me!"_

"_What!" I said looking up at her._

"_You remember Dillon, right? My ex boyfriend, well he had to go back home to England, but instead he told his parents he was in love with me and came back last night and proposed to me!" she said smiling while jumping up and down._

"_Wow, Claire, Congrats…." I said trying to smile._

"_So what did you need to tell me?" Claire said taking my hand._

"_Forget it, it was nothing." I said looking away._

"_Oh okay, well let's go get some lunch I'm starving!" Claire said laughing._

"_Uh, I can't I have to go run patrol with Paul…. I'll see you later." I said kissing her cheek._

"_Oh, okay, be careful!" she said smiling and waving._

_*End of Flash Back*_

I need to tell her the truth….But how?

**Hey Guys!**

**So what do u think of my new fanfic!**

**I hope you liked it! Theres more coming sooo keep a look out!**

**Also! Review! I love reviews! Hehe!**

**Love, Melissa**


	2. Baby, Come Back To Me

**Hey guys! I got your reviews(2 of them!) haha thxs they really made my day! I just got my wisdom teeth out so I've been resting for a awhile so here I am writing the 2****nd**** chapter I hope you guys like it!**

**~Melissa**

Baby, Come Back to me.

POV Claire

I woke up in Quil's arms I looked up at my best friends face and smiled. _Quil, is so awesome, I know that I can always depend on him, _I thought to myself. Quil started to stir in his sleep I closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep still.

"Claire, I know you're not sleeping," Quil said getting up a little and leaning over to look at my face. I laid there still, "All right you want to play like that." He smiled and tickled my side.

"That's not fair," I said laughing and pushing his hands away. "You know I'm ticklish!" I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Come on Claire!" Quil said laughing in front of the bathroom door.

"Never! Ha-ha!" I said laughing.

"I guess that means I'll have to eat theses doughnuts by myself." He said walking away.

"No! I want some doughnuts!" I said swinging the door open wide. I saw Quil standing there with a wide grin on his face holding a box of doughnuts.

"I knew I could get you out of the bathroom by bribing you with food." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Ha-ha, what can I say? I'm a fatty." I said smiling back.

Quil laughed and put the doughnuts down on the table. As we sat there eating there was a knock at the door. "I got it," I said to Quil. He nodded and went back to eating.

I opened the door to see a dozen red roses and Dillon standing on Quil's porch.

"Claire…hey…" he said looking down at his feet.

"Dillon, what are you doing here?" I said starting to get angry.

"I wanted to apologize to you…for last night, and I figured you would be here…" he said looking up at me looking guilty, "I was drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing, please baby, don't leave me. Please come back with me."

Quil heard Dillon and ran over to us and punched Dillon in the face. "What are you doing here Dillon!"

Dillon held his nose, "I came here to get my fiancée back!"

"To hell you did! I want you off of my land before I beat the crap out of you!" Quil said starting to shake. If he didn't calm down soon he would phase, and that wouldn't be good because Dillon would see.

"Quil, calm down, I'm going to go with Dillon, he and I have some things to talk about." I said folding my arms looking at Dillon, "I'll see you later okay." I hugged my best friend. "Dillon wait in the car I'll be there in a minute."

Dillon nodded and walked to his car. I went into the house and got my overnight bag. "Quil, I'll stop by later tonight, okay?"

Quil nodded, I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek, "thanks for being there for me last night."

He smiled weakly and said, "Anytime."

I walked towards Dillon's car and waved to Quil, but he was already gone, probably getting ready to go on patrol.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the 2****nd**** chapter! The next one will be up soon if I get more reviews! Hehe I love reviews!**

**Love, Melissa**


	3. I Just Need Some Time To Think

I Just Need Some Time To Think

POV Quil

I ran to the edge of the forest and saw Claire climb into the car with that ass hole. It hurt me to see her leave with a man that had hurt her. But she loved him, and I wanted her to be happy. I phased into my wolf form.

_Hey Quil, Whoa what happened to Claire, I heard Seth think._

_Dillon hit her and she showed on my front porch last night._

_You haven't told her yet? Seth asked._

_No I don't know how…_

_Just tell her, it's time she should know Quil. Seth said shaking his head_

_I know; I know…. _

POV Claire

We pulled up to our house, mine and Dillon's home, or so I thought it was before last night. Now when I look at it the memories of last night coming flooding back to haunt me. We walked into the house and Dillon shut the door. "Claire, baby, you know I didn't mean what I did last night…I was drunk and wasn't thinking right." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms, "Dillon, even if you're drunk you shouldn't have hit me! How am I supposed to trust that you won't do it again?"

"Claire, please believe me, I don't want to lose you." He said looking at me pleading with me.

"Dillon, I just need some time, okay?" I said backing away.

"Okay…you can have all the time you need…" Dillon said looking at me.

I walked to our bedroom and closed the door. I sat on the bed and looked around our room. _Should I forgive Dillon…? _I thought to myself. I pulled cell phone out and dialed Quil's number.

He picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello?" _he said into the phone.

"Hey Quil, it's Claire, I need a favor…"

"_Sure, anything you need." _ He said back.

"Would it be alright if I stay at your house for a few days…I told Dillon I need some time to think about us…" I said looking down at my feet.

"_Yeah, you can stay as long as you need Hon." _

"Thanks Quil, you're a great friend, I love you." I said smiling.

"_I love you too…" _ he said back, "_…more than you'll ever know." _ He said softly.

"What was that?" I said to make sure what I heard.

"_Nothing, I'll see you later." _ He said as he hung up the phone.

_Hmm….Quil is hiding something from me….I'm going to find out what it is! _I thought to myself.

I walked over to my dresser and packed up some clothes and stuff I need so I could go over to Quil's.

I opened my bedroom door and saw Dillon sitting on the couch, "I'll see you in a few days…"

Dillon nodded and watched me leave.

_I hope I can figure out what I should do….maybe Quil can help. _I thought to myself as I started my car and drove to Quil's.

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review so I can post another! Lol I love reviews!**

**~Melissa**


	4. I need time to think POV Dillon

**I need time to think POV Dillon**

_I can't believe she isn't coming back yet,_ I thought angrily as he took a long sip of his beer. This was his sixth time this week drinking the night away. _I need time to think, why would she need time to think! We're getting married in like three weeks! What the hell! _I slammed my fist down on the bar.

"Whoa, there handsome, it's okay to get angry let's not take it out on this nice bar."

I turned my head to see a pretty redhead sitting next to me. I smirked at her; she was wearing a low cut top with low rise skinny jeans and to top it off with a leather jacket. This chick was looking for some fun.

_Hmm, since Claire needs time to think, might as well have some fun, _I thought to myself smiling.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked looking her up and down.

"Why don't you buy me a drink first, hot stuff." She said winking.

We ordered some beers and sat there talking. Her name was Rae. She had just gotten out of a relationship and was looking for some fun.

"So Rae, can I get your number?" I said winking at her.

"I'll do better than that, I'll give you my number, and how about we go back to my place?" she said licking her lips.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said smiling.

As we got up to leave my phone started ringing, I looked at the front screen and saw:

_Claire_

"Who's that calling?" Rae asked taking my hand leading me to her car.

"No one important," I said hitting ignore.

Rae leaned over and kissed me hard.

"Good, now let's have some fun." She said smiling.

**Hey guys,**

**I got a review that said I need to put a Dillon chapter in to show you who he is. Let's just say he's a sleaze ball.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**~Melissa**


	5. I Love Her

**I love her…**

I heard a knock at the door, _must be Claire, _it thought to myself as I got up to answer the door. I looked through the peck hole and saw a man standing on my front steps. I opened the door and saw my old friend Robbie; we went to high school together before he moved away to another state. He had a twin sister named Rachel but went by Rae. **[Cough! Cough! Oh sorry I had a tickle in my throat] **

"Hey, long time no see stranger," He said smiling. I smiled back as I embraced him in a hug, one of the guy hugs where you pat each other on the back.

"What are you doing here?" I said as we parted.

"I got a job offer down here, so I took it. Rae moved down with me too. Although I haven't seen her in couple of days, ha you know my sister. The partier!" he said laughing.

"Wow that's great man I'm happy for you."

"Ha, thanks, so what's up with you man? Did you ever tell Claire how you feel about her?" he asked with a grin and punching my in the shoulder. Robbie always knew about me having a crush on Claire but he never knew about my imprinting.

He was oblivious to the fact of me being a werewolf.

"Nah, never got the courage to, she is actually engaged to this guy named Dillon," I said looking down at my feet.

"Man, I'm sorry, that really sucks," he said patting my back for comfort.

"It's all good, but hey I don't mean to be rude or anything but Claire is coming over because she and Dillon got into a fight so she's staying with me for awhile. So could I call you later so we meet up And hang out or get some coffee or something."

"Yeah, man totally." He said getting up to leave.

We said our goodbyes and exchanged cell phone numbers. I cleaned up my apartment and thought about what to do for dinner, _I wonder if Claire wants to stay in or go to Emily's and Sam's for dinner? _I thought to myself.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and a door close. It took all my strength not to run to the door like a dog when his owner gets home, I heard the front door open, and in walked Claire, looking tired and hungry.

"Hey there," she said smiling.

"Hey there, beautiful." I said smiling and giving her a bear hug.

"Did you clean?" she said looking around the house.

"Yeah, a bit," I said looking down at my feet embarrassed. I didn't want her to think I was being a neat freak or something.

"Haha, why? Quil why are you all red! Are you getting sick?" she said feeling my forehead.

"No" I said pulling away.

"Why are you all jumpy?"

"No reason."

She looked at me questionably but dropped the subject. "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, was waiting for you to get home and see what you wanted to do." I said sitting down looking at her. "We can drive to Port Angeles and go to a restaurant, or go o Emily's and Sam's, or order in."

She thought about it for a minute. "Let's order in and have a movie night." She said smiling.

"Okay."

We ordered our food and Claire picked a movie to watch. She put on _Maid of Honor. _

I laughed quietly to myself, _how ironic Claire would pick a movie where the guy figures out he's in love with his best friend but she's about to get married._

Claire grabbed a blanket and snuggled close to me.

I loved having Claire pressed up against me, I loved everything about her, but she was getting married to that ass hole. And I would be the best friend on the side, unless I do something about it….

**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile I'm sorry! Been really busy! I'm going to try to update every week now I promise! I will find time to I promise you all! I hope you like this chapter! More is coming soon! It's going to get juicy(: lots of drama and crying and kissing and all that jazz(:**

**Soooo REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! And I'll give a prize to the best review I get! U wanna know what the prize is….Review and be the best one and see what it is(: ahahaha im evil I know oh well!**

**Love you all!**

**~Melissa**


	6. A Part Of Me

**A Part of Me**

Claire POV

I woke up cuddled up against Quil on the couch. _Hmm, must have fallen asleep when we were watching the movie last night, _I thought to myself. I got up slowly and quietly. I walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out the shower, I saw that Quil was still fast asleep.

I made some breakfast for him and left a note:

_Hey Sleepy Head!_

_I saw you were still sleeping so I let you be, I made you some breakfast so eat up!_

_I'll be on the beach; I'm going on a walk. _

_Love you! And thanks again for letting me stay here!_

_Love,_

_Claire_

I put the note on top of the plate and went down to the beach. It was a warm sunny day today, I smiled to myself as I thought about some fun memories I had with Quil here.

_*Flashback* When Claire was 16_

"_Quil, Hurry Up!" I said laughing as I ran down to the waves. I jumped right in and swam under the waves, when I came up again Quil was swimming next to me laughing._

"_What's so funny?" I asked confused._

"_Ha-ha, you have seaweed in your hair!" he said laughing. I felt around in my hair and felt something slimy, it was in fact a piece of seaweed. I pulled it out of my hair and threw it at Quil laughing._

"_Oh it's on now!" he said laughing trying to grab me. I screamed and giggled as I swam away. He caught me and tickled me._

"_Say you're sorry!" he said tickling._

"_Never!" I said laughing trying to swim away. Quil spun me around and I felt like time and space had frozen. I stared deep into Quil's eyes and willed him to kiss me. I closed my eyes waiting. _

_I felt a flick on my nose. I opened my eyes to see Quil blushing, "What are you doing?"_

_I blushed and pushed away from him, "Nothing, there was sea water in my eye…that's all."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I guess a part of me was always in love with Quil, but I never had the courage to say anything. Then I met Dillon, and I fell in love with him, but I always felt like a part of me would always love Quil.

I looked around at the waves crashing down on the sand, I smiled again to myself, the next thing I knew I was being engulfed by to large arms.

"Good morning beautiful," Quil said behind me with a sleepy voice.

"Hey," I said smiling, I would always love Quil, married or not, he was my best friend.


	7. Um, What?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT! **

Um….What?

POV Quil

"So I was thinking, that we should have a best friend day," I said as Claire and I walked back to the house.

"That's a great idea!" Claire said laughing while jumping up and down. "What are we going to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me, whatever you want to do," it was nice to see her smiling face again.

"Hmm… well first I want to get ice cream! Ha that may make me sound like a little kid, but I haven't had ice cream in forever!" she said smiling up at me.

"Well that's an easy one to take care of," I said laughing, "Anything else?"

"I've always wanted to go cliff diving! Please Quil can we do that!" she said giving me her best puppy dog look.

"Ugh… fine, just because I can't say no to that face." I couldn't help but smile when she laughed. Her laugh sounded like angel's laughter to me.

We got back to the house and changed, we decided to take my motorcycle since it was a nice day out.

"Woo! I love the wind in my hair! Ha-ha!" Claire said giggling.

"Hang on tight!" I said speeding up.

We arrived at the ice cream place. We went in and ordered the ice cream. As we picked up our order and sat down, my phone began to ring.

_Sam Calling 804-546-8978 _

"Quil here," I said answering.

"_Quil, is Claire with you?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_The pack decided to have a cook out, so if you guys want to come then just stop by, everyone said they would be here by 7."_

I looked at the time, it was 2 o'clock, Claire and I would still have time to go cliff diving and get ready. "Alright, I'll ask Claire if she wants to go, I'll get back to you later about it."

"_Alright, see you later." _

I hung up the phone, and asked Claire about the cook-out.

"It sounds like fun, and I haven't seen everyone in awhile. I'd like to go," she said eating some ice cream.

I started laughing. "I'm sorry you have ice cream on your nose, here let me get it." I leaned forward. I slipped and started to fall.

"What the-" Claire said as I fell onto of her.

Our lips touched and we both looked at each other with wide eyes. I felt sparks go off, I had to make myself get up.

"I'm so sorry…" I said looking down at my feet.

"Um, what just happened?" Claire said looking away.

"Claire….there's something you need to know…" I said grabbing her hand, "I….."

**Hey guys!**

**Haha like the cliffhanger? Hehe aren't I evil? **

**I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry I've been super busy! But I'll try to update soon after this! I promise! So review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Love ya!**

**~Melissa **


	8. Author's note! SORRY! D:

Hey guys I have not died! Haha :D just wanted to explain why I haven't updated in a billion years!

I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I've been uber duber busy! Ahh! I promise I will update VERY soon! Sorry again!

You know I love ya and wouldn't leave ya hanging :P

~Melissa


	9. Let's Party Like It's Your Birthday!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT'S RELATED TO TWILIGHT!**

**Let's party like it's your birthday!**

**Previously…**

_"Claire….there's something you need to know…" I said grabbing her hand, "I….."_

**POV** Quil

"I…" I was about to say I love you, but I stopped myself, _what the hell am I thinking! She's getting married soon…, _"I like cheese."

Claire looked at with a question look and laughed, "Okay?"

_Nice Quil! You just made an ass out of yourself! _I mentally punched myself.

"Well if you're done telling me things I already know, can we get going to go cliff diving?" Claire said smiling

Gosh, seeing her smile like that made it even harder for me to resist kissing her again. If you count that little lip touch a kiss anyways, but I sure as hell do, because, that may be the closet I'll get to kissing Claire.

POV Claire

_What the hell was that! Was it just me or did I feel some sparks go off just then? _I thought to myself as I touched my lips without letting Quil see.

We walked over to the cliff, and Quil turned to me, "Alright Claire, the trick to this is just dive and swim hard, if you want I'll go fir-"

He didn't have time to finish because I jumped in before he could, I felt the rush of cold air hit me as I was falling, I landed in the water with a splash, I surfaced laughing, "Quil! Hurry up and get in! the water feels great!"

He smiled and jumped in making a huge wave and splash, he surfaced and laughed, "Have I ever mentioned that I think you're crazy!" he swam toward me tickling me.

"AH! Stop it!" I said giggling. I was happy that Quil was smiling again, it seemed like he's been down lately.

We swam for a few more hours, playing and splashing in the water. We drove back to the house to change and get ready for the bon fire.

_Man, it's been forever since I've seen everyone, _I thought to myself smiling. I choose to wear a cute sundress and sandals so everyone could see how much I've changed. I left my hair down and curled it a little. I walked out of Quil's bathroom and heard him do a wolf whistle.

"Ha-ha, like what you see?" I said winking. He just blushed and looked down. _What the hell, Quil doesn't blush… something seriously is going on! _

He took me by the hand and we drove to Sam's place. As soon as we got there I was attacked with bear hugs from each member of the pack, I laughed as Jacob picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"We've missed our little Claire-bear!" he said grinning.

"Well you're little Claire-bear is mighty hungry! And wants to see her aunt!" I said laughing.

I walked into the kitchen and smelled the great smell of Emily's cooking, "Hey em," I said as I walked closer to her.

She turned around and smiled, "Claire!" she ran towards me and gave me a big hug. "How've you been?"

We sat in the kitchen for an hour or so while we cooked talking about everything that had happened recently.

"Why are you still with him, Claire, if he acts like that?" Emily said frowning.

"I don't know, I guess it's because he's all I've known all this time, and the wedding is just around the corner."

"Yes, I know, I received my invitation," she said smiling sadly. "It's your life Claire and I'm not going to tell you what to do with it, but take my advice Claire, and make sure you're going to be truly happy with him."

"Thanks Em," I hugged her.

"Alright lets finish up this food, we got a pack of werewolves we need to feed!" she said laughing.

Everyone ate and laughed, I sat there and thought about what Emily had told me. _I think I need to think about things more in depth now, _I thought to myself.

"WOO! It's time to party like it's your birthday!" a drunk Seth said laughing.

I shook my head laughing, I would always miss doing this if I married Dillon, I wouldn't be around the pack as often as I was when I was little. I would miss my family.

**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! D:**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! The next one is coming soon! :D**

**~Melissa**


	10. I Wanna Try Something

**I wanna try something **

**POV Claire**

As Quil and I drove home I couldn't help but think about how I felt when we had our almost not kiss. There was definitely sparks; I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I wanted to try it out again, but I couldn't I was getting married to Dillon in a short few weeks.

"Hey Quil?"

"Hmm?" he said smiling.

"Do you love me?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course I do!" he said laughing. _He must be a little drunk, I thought to myself. _

"Okay but can you pull over for a minute?" I said shyly. _I have to do this._

Quil pulled over to the side, "What's-" I cut him off before he finished. I smiled as our lips touched.

**Quil POV**

_What the! What is she doing! This is so wrong but it feels so right…_

I deepened the kiss and held her close, I wanted to kiss her for so long and now it was finally happening. I didn't want this moment to end. But I knew it had to. I pushed away from Claire

"What's wrong?" She asked frowning.

"I'm so I shouldn't have don't that, it was wrong," I said looking down. "Let's go home."

She sat back and we drove in silence.

**Hey! I know this is super short! But I'm sorry I have haven't updated in super long! I promise I will work on a longer piece this week! Just thought I would put some new thing in! xD **

**Hoped you liked it! xD**

**~Melissa**


End file.
